Sweeter Than Any Candy
by Cygrus
Summary: It's Halloween and Alfred is wanting to go out on the town for some sweets. Arthur disagrees with the request and becomes frustrated with the topic. He just wants a quiet evening with Alfred, but it doesn't really go as planned.


**This thing frustrated me. I had it written out for at least four weeks. And then I went and read back through the old one and decided I didn't like the plot. **

**So I changed it. I'm not sure what I'll do with the old thing.**

**Anyways, have some Halloween USUK. Urgh, I love this couple. This was written for AskArthur's contest on deviantArt.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~.**

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

Arthur stood up, running a hand through his messy blond hair and grabbing a bowl filled with colorful treats. He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it, his green eyes brightening at the sight of dressed up children that wore wide grins upon their faces. They held up bags to him, expecting candy to be dropped into them.

"Oh, you two!" their mother scolded. "Say the correct words or else you won't get candy!" The duo looked at Arthur, eyes wide and fearful. He merely smiled at them and held the candy bowl behind his back, making sure to taunt them into obeying their mother.

"Trick or treat!" they quickly exclaimed in unison, opening the bags wider, begging for the candy to be dropped in. Arthur chuckled at them and took the bowl back out, grabbing handfuls of sweets for each and placing them in the bags, watching as the children squealed and bounded down the sidewalk, headed for the next house.

"Come back and say thank you!" the mother called, earning no response but happy giggles. She sighed and looked back to Arthur, her smile an exasperated one. "Thank you so much, Mister Kirkland. They love coming here on Halloween."

"Please, Linda, I told you to call me Arthur," Arthur replied, smiling at the woman. "And I'm glad they're always so happy to be here. I love seeing them. Their costumes are always so wonderful."

"What a compliment, Arthur! I admire the costumes you make for the other neighborhood kids. When the other moms and I get together, there's always so much chatter about how much they admire you!" Arthur felt his face heat up slightly from the compliment.

"I-I'm very flattered," he chuckled, flustered. "I'm honestly not much to talk about though."

"We beg to differ!" she stated, then looked down the block of the neighborhood. "Oh, where did they go now? I'm sorry, Arthur. We can talk more in book club, alright?"

"I'll see you there."

"Also, say hi to Alfred for me." She gave him a grin then began walking down the sidewalk, calling for the kids. He waved to her, then went back inside and closed the door behind him, setting the candy bowl on the small table near the entrance. He walked back into the living room, cringing at the loud level of sound on the TV. He picked up the remote and turned it down to the point where he could hear neighborhood kids laughing and yelling outside his home. He picked up a book and began reading it, crossing one leg over the other, a small smile gracing his lips. His vision of the words in front of him was quickly blocked as a pair of hands covered his eyes and a chin was placed on the top of his head.

"Guess who~?" a voice sang, sounding innocent and silly. It was so ridiculous that Arthur just had to smile.

"Hm, I wonder. Could it possibly be the only other person in my house at the moment, perhaps?" he teased, setting his book in his lap. A laugh sounded out and a kiss was placed on his scalp. The hands were pulled away and Arthur looked up, his eyes meeting his lovers blue ones.

"You're no fun, Artie," the man said, but his smile gave away that he wasn't serious.

"You're just idiotic, Alfred," Arthur replied, pressing their noses together. Alfred puffed up his cheeks and walked around the couch to take a seat next to the smaller man.

"I wish we could've gone trick or treating," Alfred whined, pressing his shoulder against Arthur's.

"Alfred, you're 26. I'm 28. I think we're a bit old for such activities, don't you?" Arthur said, quirking an eyebrow at the other.

"You're never too old for free candy!" Alfred protested, giving Arthur a silly grin. His cheeks were pinched after he said this, eliciting a cry of pain. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and tried to wrestle him down, poorly suppressed laughs coming from both of them, when the doorbell rang again. Arthur pushed Alfred off of him and stood up, straightening his shirt out, then walked to the door. Alfred followed.

"Trick or treat!" the kids chimed, holding out their bags. Alfred grinned as Arthur gave them the sweets.

"Little dudes, you all look awesome! Captain America, Wonder Woman, and Iron Man all in one!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up. The children nodded, accepting Alfred's high five.

"Thanks, Al!" the Captain America said, then nudged the other two. "Thank you for the candy, Mister Kirkland." The others said the same, then pranced off down the street, their parents smiling at Alfred and Arthur before following them.

"I'm glad we found such a kind neighborhood to live in," Arthur said as he closed the door.

"I do kinda miss city life, though," Alfred admitted. Arthur patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I know, but the people here love us." Arthur began walking towards the living room as Alfred peeked into the candy bowl.

"Artie, you're giving the kids way too much candy. They're gonna get fat~," he whined, following the Englishman. Arthur chuckled and turned around, poking Alfred's stomach.

"And as if you need much more, Alfred," he said, giving the man a smirk. Alfred pouted.

"That's all muscle, I swear!"

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Arthur made his way back to the living room and reclaimed his spot on the couch, making himself comfortable in the plush upholstery. He took the forgotten book back into his hands, not paying attention as Alfred took a seat next to him. Eventually, the American started to sigh and fidget. He played with his hair, drummed his fingers on the armrest, tapped his foot against the hardwood floor and hummed tunes.

"Artie, I wanna go trick or treating."

"You already said that. And I disagreed to it." Arthur glanced at Alfred, holding back a chuckle at the pitiful pout the man as making. Alfred looked at him and drew his lips into a thin line before they turned into a smirk.

"You're just scared." Arthur stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared of the ghosts and ghouls, aren't you?" Alfred snickered. "Wimp."

"I'm no such thing and I won't pay attention to such childish taunting." Arthur turned his attention back to the book. Alfred groaned and took the book from Arthur's hands, staring hard at him. Arthur looked back, disinterested.

"Let's go trick or treating."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Alfred."

"Why not?"

Arthur sighed and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. He was obviously getting frustrated with the younger man.

"Is it not possible for you to stay in one place for a single night?" he questioned, snatching the book from Alfred's hands. Alfred opened is mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. "I'm going upstairs to read. You know what to do if the doorbell rings." With that said, Arthur made his way to the second level of the house, leaving Alfred behind.

As the night went on, Arthur could hear the doorbell ringing and Alfred chatting with the parents and children. And soon, nothing could be heard at all. Arthur didn't pay attention to it at first, but when he became bored with the book, he decided to investigate.

He stood and checked the clock. It still wasn't too late, and trick or treating would still be going on. He made his way down the stairs and into the living room. Most of the lights were turned off, save for one lamp. Underneath it was a note addressed to Arthur. He picked it up and began to read it before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash bin.

Alfred had gone trick or treating with some of the neighborhood kids.

Honestly, that American could be so stubborn at times. It was a wonder how Arthur could put up with it so well. The Englishman sighed and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. He honestly had hoped that him and Alfred could spend one quiet evening together. But now he was alone in the home and Alfred was out having fun elsewhere. The man just couldn't stay still. It was always something.

Eventually, after a while of thinking, Arthur fell dozed off.

* * *

><p><em>Heavy.<em>

That was what Arthur felt. Something heavy. Incredibly heavy. As he opened his eyes, he heard a loud snoring. The sound was coming from Alfred, who was laying right on top of him, remains of chocolate on his mouth.

"Alfred?" Arthur said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Alfred snorted and Arthur noticed a small trail of droll coming from his mouth. He grimaced and attempted to sit up, only to have Alfred tighten the grip he had on his waist and keep him where he was.

Arthur sighed and remained where he was, not bothering to even try to get away. He placed a hand on Alfred's head, stroking his hair gently. Alfred stirred slightly, making a gurgling noise in his throat before opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw Arthur's face in front of his.

"Hey," he said. Arthur felt himself smile slightly in return.

"Hey." He paused. "Did you enjoy your candy?"

"A lot."

"Would you mind if I tried?" Alfred sat up slightly to grab a piece of chocolate before he was pulled down by his collar, Arthur's lips placing themselves upon his. The action surprised Alfred at first, but he quickly gave into kissing the other.

It was a simple kiss for the two of them. Not entirely passionate and almost awkward, seeing as how they had both just woken up and were still tired. There was also the fact that it had been so sudden. They didn't mind this though. After a moment, Arthur pulled away and licked his lips.

"How did it taste?" Alfred questioned, watching him closely. Arthur pondered a moment.

"It was good," he stated. "And Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"We can go trick or treating next year." Alfred's eyes lit up at hearing those words.

"For real?"

"Yes, for real." Arthur smiled at the excited American. "Just don't get fat off all those sweets."

"I won't! Sheesh!" Alfred denied, puffing his cheeks up. His eyes were soft though as he put his face closer to Arthur's. "But you know what?"

"Hm?"

"You tasted a lot sweeter than any of that candy." Arthur felt himself heat slightly, then laughed as Alfred's cheeks turned beet red and he buried his face in Arthur's shirt. "That was so cheesy! Why did I say that?"

"Perhaps because it's true?" Arthur said. Alfred lifted his face again and stared at Arthur for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, totally true. You taste really sweet."

"You do as well."

The pair laughed at themselves, always finding their sappy and strange conversations amusing. They knew that every word they said was true, though.

"So what will we be for Halloween next year?" Alfred asked. Arthur thought for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I'm not sure."

"You can be a piece of candy because you're so sweet~," Alfred chimed. Arthur rolled his eyes and patted Alfred's back.

"As much as I love the compliments, that's enough of the sweet thing," he said.

"But it's true!" the other man argued. "In fact, you're so sweet, I want to taste you again."

"I can let you do that, at the most."

Their lips pressed together again, moving sweetly against each other. That was how their Halloween ended. The two of them wrapped in each others arms, giving one another small kisses and whispering kind words.

Well, almost kind. Arthur mostly commented on Alfred's weight. It wasn't as if either minded though.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to learn how to write something other than fluff. <strong>

**So, how was your Halloween? Or what will you be doing for Halloween, if you haven't had it it. My town had Halloween on the 29th. It was a good time.**

**I've been thinking about writing something small for Silent Hill. Like, Walter x Henry. I've been obsessing over them for a while now.  
><strong>

**Oh! Guys! Be sure to follow my Tumblr if you ever have any requests or just want to know about my ho hum life. You can find the link on my profile. Having more followers would be fun.  
><strong>

**I always wonder if I'll meet any other Hetalia lover who lives in or near Arkansas.**

**Ahem. I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are wonderful things~.**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
